peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 January 1988
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-01-11 ;Comments *Peel mentions that when he was in Scunthorpe doing a gig, he was requested to play Fields Of The Nephilim on the radio, but mentions that he is not a fan of the band and instead plays Big Black. *Peel mentions that he and his son William saw Echo & The Bunnymen in concert at the NEC Arena in Birmingham last Thursday and thought they were excellent. *Peel mentions that Simon Mayo played a track or two from fIREHOSE's latest album on his show. Sessions * Talulah Gosh #1. Recorded: 1987-12-29 * Very Things #2. Recorded: 1987-10-30. Broadcast: 08 December 1987 Tracklisting * Big Daddy Kane: Raw (12" - Raw / Word To The Mother (Land)) Prism *Wedding Present: Everyone Thinks He Looks Daft (LP - George Best) Reception *Talulah Gosh: World's Ending (session) *Big Black: Pete, King Of All Detectives (12" - Headache) Blast First *Jonah Moyo & Devera Ngwena: Fundisa Umlomo Wakho (LP - Taxi Driver) K-KO *Very Things: Walking In The Sand (session) *Shangri-Las: Remember (Walking In The Sand) :(JP: 'I think my sternest critic would have to say it was a pretty good segue way') *Coldcut Featuring Plastic Man & The Plastic People: Doctorin' The House (Speng) (12") Ahead Of Our Time *Joyce McKinney Experience: Try (v/a LP - Shall We Dance?) Meantime *fIREHOSE: For The Singer Of REM (LP - If'n) SST *Talulah Gosh: Be Your Baby (session) *Prince Far I: Everytime I Hear The Word (LP - Voice Of Thunder) Trojan *B.A.L.L.: Billy And The Comets (LP - Period (Another American Lie)) Shimmy Disc *Bill Haley And His Comets: Birth Of The Boogie (LP - Rock Around The Clock) Decca *Very Things: There's A Ghost In My House (session) *Talulah Gosh: I Don't To Want To Have To Break Your Face (session) *Fall: Guest Informant (12" - Victoria) Beggars Banquet :(JP: 'And now for our William, who could possibly be listening, but probably isn't, but he's twelve tomorrow, or twelve in about fifty one minutes time in fact. Ca$h Money & Marvelous, Play It Kool, which he will, no doubt, too cool') *Ca$h Money & Marvelous: Play It Kool (12" - Play It Kool / Ugly People Be Quiet) Sleeping Bag *Generic: Years Apart (7" - The Spark Inside) Flat Earth *Dennis Binder: Early Times (v/a LP - Ike Turner And His Kings Of Rhythm Volume One) Ace *Talulah Gosh: In Love For The Very First Time (session) *Doctor Derelict: Dance Doctor (12") Trax *Pig Bros: Just Call Me God (Short Version) (12") Cake *Very Things: Let's Go Out (session) *John Lee Hooker: Rock House Boogie *52 Devil Babies Born With Tails: Underdog (v/a LP - It Came From The Garage II !) Wanghead *Sir Drew: Old School Style (v/a LP - Known 2 Be Down) Positive Beat *Asylum: Leopards (7" - Leopards / Ode To Belial) Waterfront *Talulah Gosh: Spearmint Head (session) *P.K. Chishala: Umuti Wa AIDS (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *Very Things: She's Standing Still (session) *Stupids: Bug Blood (LP - Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution *Beatmasters Featuring The Cookie Crew: Rok Da House (Latin Beat Mix) (12") Rhythm King File ; Name * 020A-B9432XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ; Length * 1:57:49 ;Other * Recordings at the British Library ;Available * Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9432/1) Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library